22 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Wielka Woda, odc. 17 (The Great Water); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 06:20 Marta mówi! - Skits i burza, odc. 26 (Skits Under the Weather); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 06:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 07:10 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Prezent dla Mikołaja, odc. 36 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Kto jest lepszy, odc. 32 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Mechanov, odc. 5 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:00 Chłopi - odc. 2/13 - Jarmark - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:55 Idą Święta 11:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:35 Gwiazdy w Jedynce - Il Divo 11:50 Idą Święta 12:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 48 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2540; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Fish Life - Jak ryba w wodzie. seria 2 odc. 6 Podwodne jaskinie (Fish Life. COMME UN POISSON DANS L`EAU) - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wołowina dojrzewająca; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Wesołych świąt (Deck the Halls) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:35 Idą święta 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Idą Święta - Wybieramy Najpiękniejszą Piosenkę Świąteczną z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - To znowu ty (You Again) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:20 Żywe trupy II - odc. 10/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 10, 18 Miles Out); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:15 Templariusze. Miłość i Krew - odc. 5/6 (Arn. Tempelriddaren ep. 5/6); serial kraj prod.Maroko, Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:05 Templariusze. Miłość i Krew - odc. 6/6 (Arn. Tempelriddaren ep. 6/6); serial kraj prod.Maroko, Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:55 Bo oszalałem dla niej - txt. str. 777 98'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 1/21 - Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 954; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.25, 9.20, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.15, 9.55 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 842 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 843 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 844 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 12/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 12/ 26 - U. K. - s. 1) - txt. str. 777 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1999; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę 16:55 Zielonogórskie Klimaty; widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 41 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 41; teleturniej 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - Miłość jest wszędzie; widowisko 21:30 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Stay Alive (Stay Alive) 82'; horror kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:10 Na granicy ryzyka (Terminal Velocity) - txt. str. 777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:05 Gry uliczne 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 The New Scooby Doo Movies Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 47 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 48 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 49 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 9:45 The Looney Tunes Show Odcinek: 4 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 177 10:45 Studio weekend Odcinek: 14 12:15 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 245 13:15 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 246 14:30 Delgo 16:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 69 17:15 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 18:15 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 69 20:00 Jubileusz Piotra Bałtroczyka - Pierwsza 50-tka 23:00 Dobry agent 2:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1198 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 621 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1683 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1684 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1685 12:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1686 12:40 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 13:40 MasterChef Odcinek: 3 14:45 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 15:15 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 3 16:15 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3475 20:00 Holiday 22:50 Słodki listopad 1:15 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider 3:15 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3475 3:30 Arkana magii Odcinek: 787 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 5:50 I Like It 6:35 Nieznane oblicze T-Rexa 7:25 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 47 7:50 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 48 8:15 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 80 9:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 3 9:30 Klub Winx Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 10:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 324 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 371 12:55 Ashanti 15:15 Wzór Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 2 16:05 Austin Powers - agent specjalnej troski 18:00 Czysta chata Odcinek: 16 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 10 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 22:15 Awaryjne lądowanie 0:10 Crash: niebezpieczne pożądanie 1:50 Chłopaki z taśmy 2:35 TV market 2:50 To był dzień 3:40 To był dzień na świecie 4:05 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Chłopi Odcinek: 12 7:15 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 181 8:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 5 9:00 Tropem drapieżników Odcinek: 2 10:00 Frank 12:00 Barbie i sekret wróżek 13:35 Podróż "Jednorożca" Odcinek: 2 15:10 Jack i magiczna fasola 16:55 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 7 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 8 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 2 20:00 Zabójcy w maskach 21:40 Przebudzenie bestii 23:20 Miami Magma 1:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 6 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:45 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 11 6:15 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 1 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 3 10:05 Nasza klasa Odcinek: 3 10:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 1 11:05 Żądło 13:40 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 15:45 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 16:40 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 17:40 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 18:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 19:30 Pamiętnik 21:55 Drużyna marzeń 23:50 Odważna 2:10 Arkana magii 4:20 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 4:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 5:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 7:45 Idol Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 10 8:25 4music 9:20 Ukryte piękno Odcinek: 6 10:25 TV market 11:05 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 5 11:35 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 6 12:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 8 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 46 13:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 9 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 47 14:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 10 14:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 48 15:00 How Clean Is Your House? Odcinek: 5 15:30 How Clean Is Your House? Odcinek: 6 16:00 Orki 17:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 5 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 31 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 32 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 33 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 34 21:00 Tytanoboa. Olbrzymi wąż Odcinek: 1 22:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 371 23:00 Ip Man 1:15 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Sportowe podsumowanie 2012 roku - Tenis ziemny 7:40 Clip - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Sportowe podsumowanie 2012 roku - Sporty motorowe 8:30 20 lat sportu w Polsacie - reportaż 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: Impel Wrocław - KS Pałac Bydgoszcz 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Atletico Madryt 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Atletico Madryt 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Złota Sofia - podsumowanie Final Six Ligi Światowej 2012 - reportaż 13:30 Magazyn freestyle - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Twente Enschede 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Twente Enschede 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Reprezentacja Polski 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Reprezentacja Polski 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: NAC Breda - PSV Eindhoven 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 8:00 Szymorning 9:00 Weekend z Jankesem 9:05 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Hot plota tygodnia 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Kilerskie karaoke 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Top 5 17:30 Hity Non Stop 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 0:00 ImprESKA 1:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Biznes reaktywacja Odcinek: 8 6:30 Euronews Odcinek: 80 6:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:30 Blisko ludzi Odcinek: 80 8:10 Euronews Odcinek: 80 8:25 Bez recepty Odcinek: 68 9:25 Zwariowane psie mamy Odcinek: 7 9:55 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 4 10:25 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 10:55 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 11 11:55 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 6 13:00 W trasie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 3 13:55 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 19 14:55 Cenny ładunek Odcinek: 3 15:50 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 7 16:15 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 3 17:45 Express Odcinek: 193 18:00 Sport Raport Odcinek: 83 18:15 Pogoda Odcinek: 417 18:20 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 4 19:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 12 19:40 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 8 20:05 Zwariowane psie mamy Odcinek: 8 20:30 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 7 21:35 Ukryte pragnienia Odcinek: 6 22:35 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 19 23:35 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 8 0:05 Tancerki nocy Odcinek: 6 0:35 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 1 1:05 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 4 2;05 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 2:40 Magia przeznaczenia Odcinek: 51 4:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 5:30 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Świąteczny Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Świąteczny Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Świąteczny Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:14 Discopolot 10:06 Vipo-disco hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90-te 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:13 Szalone lata 90-te 18:00 Disco Star 19:15 Disco Polo Live 20:05 Świąteczny Weekend w Polo tv 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego 21:50 Świąteczny Weekend w Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 584* Model wzorcowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 585* Głupie myśli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 586* Młode żony gubią obrączki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 587* Szkoda pegeerów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 588* Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Załoga Eko - odc. 15 - Elektrośmieci; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 16/21 - Daleki patrol - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - (134); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 - Zabawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (122) "Bajkowa Transylwania"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 502 - Na właściwym miejscu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Plateau - Projekt Grechuta; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (120); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Idą Święta - Wybieramy Najpiękniejszą Piosenkę Świąteczną z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - (134); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 58* "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Zakochany anioł - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Dziewczyna i gołębie 46'; film TVP; reż.:Barbara Sass - Zdort; wyk.:Leszek Herdegen, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Andrzej Seweryn, Karol Gruza, Andrzej Mellin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Lotnicza przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 58* "Pamiątka z Powstania"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:11 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Tu kobiety - odc. 5; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:17 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 110 (odc. 110); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Insygnia wolności; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Kronika rejsu - Paszke 360 st. - odc. 2; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Henryk Skarżyński - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 30 - Jan Szul; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:19 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie od nowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:36 Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o śnie (10 things you need to know about sleep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Nick Mattingly, Richard Bright; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:02 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Henryk Skarżyński - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kod dostępu - odc. 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Insygnia wolności; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o śnie (10 things you need to know about sleep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Nick Mattingly, Richard Bright; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:53 60 lat razem - odc. 30 - Jan Szul; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:30 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 110 (odc. 110); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Tu kultura - odc. 49; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kod dostępu - odc. 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Z archiwum i pamięci - Moja muzyka - Włodzimierz Korcz, cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Szuflada - Kazimierz Wichniarz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Niestety 13'; film animowany; reż.:Mariusz Wilczyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Halo Szpicbródka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Początek i koniec - Teatr wg Libera; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kulturanek - odc. 3 "Abakanki i grahamki"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dokument tygodnia - Gułag. Czas kamienia. (Goulag - Le temps de la Pierre) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Iossif Pasternak, Helene Chatelain; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Ennio Morricone; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tak trzeba żyć; etiuda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 57, cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Rewia Polskich Nagrań; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 57, cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Czarna muzyka - od kajdan do złotych łańcuchów (1) (Black music - Des chaines de fer aux chaines d'or) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Obywatel Milk (Milk) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Gus Van Sant; wyk.:Sean Penn, Josh Brolin, James Franco, Emile Hirsch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Quincy Jones - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2 (Quincy Jones - 75th Birthday Concert) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Hala odlotów - (odc. 14) - Rodzina - siła czy obciążenie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Kręgosłup diabła (El espinazo del diablo) 103'; thriller kraj prod.Meksyk, Hiszpania (2001); reż.:Guillermo del Toro; wyk.:Marisa Paredes, Eduardo Noriega, Federico Luppi, Fernando Tielve; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Bilet do kina - Obywatel Milk (Milk) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Gus Van Sant; wyk.:Sean Penn, Josh Brolin, James Franco, Emile Hirsch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 60 lat TVP - Sonda - Dobra zabawa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ex Libris - 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 7 Wyzwolony (Wyzwolony) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 60 lat TVP - Kuchnia z Okrasą - Świąteczne przysmaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Cafe Historia - Święty Mikołaj; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 60 lat TVP - Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 3. Od mundurowej do publicznej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Gdybym był szamanem. Lud Qiang z Syczuanu odc. 23 (Enddangered civilisations) kraj prod.Francja (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 60 lat Jałty - Granica poprzez serca; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 60 lat TVP - Szansa na Sukces - Koncert laureatów 1996/1997 /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kino familijne - Pan Kleks w Kosmosie - część 1 Porwanie Agnieszki - txt. str. 777 79'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński, Jan Jankowski, Bohdan Smoleń, Maryla Rodowicz, Marcin Troński, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Emilian Kamiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bunkra Hitlera - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Komandoria - cz 1/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Didier Le Pêcheur Didier Le Pêcheur; wyk.:Clément Sibony, Louise Pasteau, Ophelia Kolb, Maher Kamoun, Antoine Cholet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Dary i ludzie - Czas wojny, czas okupacji; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Flesz historii - odc. 109; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tradycje jeszcze żywie; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - 13 pierwszych dni - 22 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Rzecz o Prezydencie Ryszardzie Kaczorowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 24 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '87. Premiery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Ginące cywilizacje - W pułapca. Lud Akha ze Złotego Trójkąta odc. 24 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Talerz dla zamorskiego gościa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Tajemnice obrazów. Sekrety mistrzów - Raj. Adriaen van Stalbemt; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 60 lat TVP - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 7/21 - Brudna sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Sportowiec mimo woli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Sportowiec mimo woli 65'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz, Aleksander Suchcicki; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Ina Benita, Józef Orwid, Helena Buczyńska, Aleksander Żabczyński, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Halina Doree; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:45 Złote chwile - 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 EURO 2012 - Polska - Grecja; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 IO Londyn 2012 - Lekkoatletyka - wydarzenia; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 EURO 2012 - święto radości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 IO Londyn 2012 - Polskie medale; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:40 Piłka ręczna - Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet: FINAŁ: Norwegia - Czarnogóra; STEREO, 16:9 21:10 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 21:13 Muhammad i Larry (Muhammad and Larry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - podsumowanie sezonu 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Złote chwile - 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 28 "Urocze nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 15; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Operacja Życie - odc. 16; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (67) Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Galeria - odc. 138; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Galeria - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Galeria - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Strefa 3D - Podróże w trójwymiarze - Finał Euro 2012 Hiszpania - Włochy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Kabareton cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Fuks - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pora umierać 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Krzysztof Globisz, Marta Walder, Patrycja Szewczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12